Captain America's Shields
Adamantium/Vibranium Alloy Shield Dr. Myron MacLain tried to create a metal that was comparably durable to Hercules' Adamantine mace. He experimented on Wakandan Vibranium because of its unique capabilities. One night, Dr. MacLain fell asleep and an unknown catalyst fused the Vibranium and an experimental metal alloy later to be named Adamantium. Because he fell asleep, Dr. MacLain wasn't able to replicate the bonding process or knew what the catalyst had been. It was then poured into a mold for a tank hatch to give it a circular form, and painted into an American flag motif. President Franklin Roosevelt presented this new shield to Captain America. VIBRANIUM ALLOY SHIELD Godlike Durability D12, Weapon D8 SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Vibranium Alloy Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Vibranium Alloy Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Original Shield Originally Captain America carried a steel shield, resembling the traditional shield found in the Seal of the United States. This shield remains among the Captain's personal effects. Multiple Replicas of this shield, some of higher quality than the original, were produced for museums and private collectors. CARBON STEEL SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D6 SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Carbon Steel Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit Wear And Tear. After a successful reaction to an energy- or heat based attack including Superhuman Durability, step back Superhuman Durability by -1. Recover power during a transition scene. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Carbon Steel Shield power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Photon Shield When Captain America lost his shield in the Atlantic Ocean, Sharon Carter provided him with an upgraded version of the plasma shield that could fire energy blasts and mimic a variety of weapons. It uses red plasma instead of yellow and could mimic the color design of captain America's shield. PHOTON SHIELD Energy Shield D10, Energy Blast D6, Weapon D6 SFX: High-Power Emitter. Step up or double Energy Shield before you roll a reaction, then step back Energy Shield and shut down Energy Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover powers, or during a transition scene. SFX: Transfiguration. Shut down Energy Shield to step up Weapon by +1. Step back Weapon by -1 to recover Energy Shield power. During the turn you step up Weapon, you cannot step back Weapon. Limit: Short Out. Shutdown Plasma Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. Plasma Shield SHIELD developed a cooled plasma design shield based on Starks plasma shield emitter matrix. Captain America briefly used the plasma shield while in exile. Not only were they useful protection, but the shields could be used as controllable projectile weapons. PLASMA SHIELD Energy Shield D10, Energy Blast D6 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from energy-based attacks. SFX: Versatile. Replace Energy Shield die with 2d8 on your next roll. Limit: Short Out. Shutdown Plasma Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. True Adamantium Shield In his new identity of "The Captain", Rogers initially used a pure adamantium shield provided by Tony Stark, but a falling out between the two as a result of the "Armor Wars" storyline led Rogers to return it. ADAMANTIUM SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Invulnerable. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma caused by kinetic-based, edged or blunt attacks. SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Adamantium Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Adamantium Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Vibranium Shield A Vibranium shield designed and manufactured by T'Challa originally for Steve Rogers after he resigned as Captain America, and took the identity as The Captain. When John Walker became U.S. Agent he used the costume that Rogers had worn as The Captain and his Vibranium shield. VIBRANIUM SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Vibranium Shield stunt or step up a Vibranium Shield power until used in an action. If your opponent’s action succeedes, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. SFX: Shield Throw. Step up and double Weapon for one action, then shutdown Vibranium Shield. Activate an opportunity to recover Weapon. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Vibranium Shield to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Shields Category:Super Soldier Gear